


lunatic

by toxicpop



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicpop/pseuds/toxicpop
Summary: Dean Ambrose drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a conversation with my hoe pal imagineambrose about this gif https://imgur.com/a/esSbG

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, kitten.”

It’s an effort to keep your eyes open while he’s fucking you hard like this- his grip firm on your wrists, your arms pinned above your head, completely at his mercy- but you wouldn’t dare defy him. When you open your eyes to see him giving you an icy blue Lunatic stare you can’t hold back your moan.

“That’s a good girl,” he croons, a manic glint in his eyes. He knows you like him dangerous, need it rough. “Come for me, kitten. Now.”

And what can you do but obey?


End file.
